Fairyland
Fairyland is the kingdom where the fairies live. The girls' adventures to find the missing objects usually leads them to Fairyland. Features It is a giant land with lots of greenery, fields and forestry. There are also lots of ponds, lakes and rivers to swim in. The fairies typically live in red and white toadstool houses unless mentioned otherwise. Outside of the residential area is a heather-covered moorland with fields filled with wild flowers. The Magic Forest is a dark area with tall trees with thick leaves. The Seeing Pool is a special pool used by Queen Titania, where she can see many things at places where she wasn't present. The kingdom has its own sports stadium, Sweet Factory and a concert hall. The Fairyland Nursery is where the young fairies are to be looked after by Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy. The Fairyland School is a prestigious school where many fairies attend. The Royal School of Music is a tall white building where many of the magic instruments are and the fairies come to learn music. There are many events going on in Fairyland, including music festivals and the Toy Town Festival. There is a chapel where Princess Grace and Prince Arthur got married, and the Spiral Tower where the True Love Crown is kept. The Fairyland Nature Reserve is where the Baby Animal Rescue Fairies work and care for all the animals. There is also the Fluttering Fairyland Farm where the Baby Farm Animal Fairies work. The Fashion Tower is where Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy works. The Fairyland Palace is the representation of Fairyland on the maps. It is a huge pink-blue palace with 7 tall towers. It has a big garden and a stage where events like shows and performances are usually held. Inside there is the Palace Library, the Throne Room, and a large ballroom where parties and balls are held. Workplaces for each fairy group are inside the palace, such as the Wedding Workshop for Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy. Jack Frost and his goblins live on the other side of Fairyland, at the Ice Castle. Goblin Grotto surrounds the castle. Some fairies live in special cottages. Fairytale Lane is where the Fairytale Fairies live. The Fairyland Christmas Grotto is where the Christmas Fairies usually are and it is implied that they live there. Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy lives in a tower of swirling snow. Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies live in a special cottage of their own, as does Becky the Best Friend Fairy and Trixie the Halloween Fairy. Samira the Superhero Fairy lives in the Silver Skyscraper, a tall metal building that looks out over the whole of Fairyland. Geography Within whatever magical realm it exists in, Fairyland is known to sit on a coastline as noted in multiple books, most likely alongside the Lemonade Sea that supposedly separates it from the Land of Sweets. There is also the Silver Sea which separates the mainland from the Eastern Island. Royal family The rulers of Fairyland are King Oberon and Queen Titania, who have been reigning for over 1100 years. They have a niece, Princess Grace, who married Prince Arthur. They have two children, Prince George and an unnamed daughter. They also have another niece, Princess Rosalyn, who married Prince Arlo. Oberon has a cousin, Prince Gareth, who married Princess Kate who is from the Eastern Island. The Fairy Godmother may be somewhat related to the family, considering her title is HRH (her royal highness). Notable residents *King Oberon and Queen Titania, king and queen of the fairies *Bertram, the frog footman *Francis and Stanley, frog guards *The Fairy Godmother *The Fairies *Jack Frost and the Goblins (in the Ice Castle) *The Barn Elf, a Norwegian elf who plays tricks on people at Christmastime *Francis, the Fairyland farmer *Princess Grace and Prince Arthur, and Prince George *Prince Gareth and Princess Kate Category:Locations Category:F